1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid handling apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a multiple nozzle fluid dispenser, such as a glue gun, and a multiple nozzle valve assembly for the dispenser.
Prior Art
As will become readily evident from the ensuing description, the features of this invention may be embodied in a variety of fluid handling devices which require control of fluid flow in a number of separate fluid passages. The primary application of the invention, however, is in a multiple nozzle fluid dispenser for dispensing fluids in preselected complex fluid delivery patterns. For this reason, the invention will be described in this particular context. More specifically, the invention will be described in connection with a multiple nozzle glue dispenser, or glue gun as it is commonly called, for applying a complex pattern of glue stripes or beads to a workpiece. This workpiece may be a preformed cardboard container body blank which may be folded or erected to a container configuration.
The prior art is replete with a vast assortment of multiple nozzle glue dispensers or glue guns. Examples of such glue dispensers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,208; 3,126,574; 3,286,689; 3,190,259; 3,348,520; 3,509,849; and 3,088,433. Another example of a multiple nozzle glue dispenser or glue gun is found in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,917.